White Horse
by Talita Helen
Summary: "Eu não sou uma princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas... ...Isso não é Hollywood."


**White Horse**

Burra, idiota, era isso que eu era, uma retardada, eu andava de um lado para o outro no meu quarto, inconformada em como fui burra, estúpida! Eu devia saber, era bom demais para ser verdade, e eu que pensei que poderia mudá-lo.

Joguei-me na cama respirando fundo e tentando tirar da minha mente aquela imagem, a imagem de James Potter, vulgo meu namorado beijando outra garota.

**_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to._**

Eu entreguei meus sonhos, meu amor e minha confiança a ele, e o que ele fez? Jogou tudo fora como se fosse lixo, enquanto eu esperava ele sair do treino de futebol ele estava no vestiário se agarrando com outra, que ódio!

Eu sabia, eu sempre soube que ele não prestava, mas eu quis dar uma chance afinal ele havia mudado, ele largara sua vida de garanhão por mim, ele se transformara no príncipe encantado dos meus sonhos... Grande engano.

**_As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you._**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu terminara com James, eu estava arrasada, meus olhos vermelhos e meu rosto inchado eram a prova de que eu chorara todas as noites desde aquele dia, o fatídico dia em que eu percebi o quanto fui burra e ingênua, ingênua demais em acreditar nele.

**_Holding on the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should've known  
I should've known._**

Afinal não existem contos de fadas, eu não sou uma princesa e James Potter está longe de ser um principe encantado, agora eu percebo como fui sonhadora e pensando que nossa história poderia ser fantástica, mas eu por um momento havia esquecido que isso aqui não é Hollywood, isso é apenas uma cidadezinha pequena da vida real, e na vida real não há príncipes no cavalo branco, muito menos James Potter num cavalo branco.

**_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._**

Atendi meu celular que tocava insistentemente, era Marlene.

- Como você está? – perguntou ela

- Bem. – menti, eu não estava bem, não estava nada bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. – tentei manter a voz firme.

- Só liguei para saber como você estava, você vai à escola amanhã não é?– ela perguntou.

- Sim Lene, eu vou, e não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – falei tentando convencer a mim mesma disso.

- Ok então, beijo, até amanhã. – ela de despediu.

- Até. – falei baixo.

Cinco minutos depois a campainha tocou, eu estava deitada na minha cama segurando uma foto minha com o James, suspirei e fui até a porta onde alguém muito insistente apertava a campainha.

- Já vai – gritei da escada.

Quando abri a porta fiquei em choque, James Potter estava lá parado e sorrindo para mim, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, o usava o uniforme branco e vermelho do time de futebol.

- James?

- Lily, precisamos conversar. – ele falou. – Me perdoa, eu sinto muito Lily, eu te amo.

Era tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir, que ele me amava, porém precisava mais que isso, ele precisava demonstrar e não foi o que ele fez, muito pelo contrário ele me apunhalou e me traiu e isso não tinha perdão.

**_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry ..._**

- Não James, você não me ama. – falei.

- Como assim Lily? É claro que eu amo, eu posso te provar. – falou ele desesperado.

- Você já teve a sua chance James, agora vai embora, eu não quero ouvir mais nada. – falei pegando a chave do carro, eu precisava sair dali, esfriar a cabeça.

- Lily espera, por favor. – ele pediu segurando meu braço.

- Me solta James. – pedi.

- Por favor Lily – ele sussurrou.

- Sinto muito – murmurei soltando o meu braço e entrando no carro, dei a partida e sai, olhei pelo retrovisor, James estava lá parado, essa poderia ser uma cena típica de conto de fadas, pude até visualizar James lá parado, montado em seu cavalo branco esperando pelo momento em que a mocinha resolve voltar para os seus braços para que ele lhe de um beijo e chegue ao seu tão sonhado final feliz, mas não é, é apenas a vida real onde conto de fadas não existem, nem princesas, nem principes, porém ainda não tenho certeza quanto ao final feliz.

Vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, segurei firme no volante não podia fraquejar tinha que ser forte.

- Tarde demais James. – sussurrei para mim mesma, virei a esquina ainda olhando para o retrovisor e vendo o meu suposto principe sumir da minha vista.

**_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_**  
**_And it's too late for you and your white horse_**  
**_now it's too late for you and your white horse_**  
**_to catch me now._**

* * *

N/A: Eu sabia que não resistiria e acabaria fazendo uma short com essa música, ele é perfeita, aliás as músicas da Taylor são perfeitas hihi, espero que gostem.

Beijos, Talita.


End file.
